HOLLOWS & PEACE
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: la tercera parte del fic IchixRuki nunca se decidía si era una sola o tres partes del mismo los sentimientos de Rukia e Ichigo están más intensificados, que pasará? DEJEN REWIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**- ¡Hola gente! ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado los fics anteriores, de verdad! Bueno, aquí les traigo una continuación de CALMBEFORETHESTORM. Espero que les guste, descuiden, no contiene Lemon (XXX-siempre es bueno aclarar). ¡Si quieren saber como sigue esta historia, entonces les recomiendo que lean! Ya me despido, antes de que me reporten como abusivo en el Fanfiction, jajjaa, ¡Besos! DEJEN REWIEWS!! **

**¡RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89 –o como me encuentren!**

**ALERT!: ¡BLEACH NO ES MÍO, ES DEL EXCELENTE KUBO TITE, ASÍ QUE YA VAYAMOS VIENDO DONDE LE PONEMOS EL ALTAR PARA VENERARLO!**

**MUAJAJAA!**

**Todo lo que se encuentre, tanto nombres, como características de los personajes, son propiedad de él. ¡Yo solo soy una loca por el manga y el animé que se me dio por escribir este fic, nada mas! Byes**

**

* * *

**

**HOWLS & PEACE**

Ninguno de los dos habló nada de nada respecto a lo sucedido en aquél día. Desde ese entonces, la relación volvió a ser como siempre, alegre y despreocupada, aunque muy en el fondo ambos deseaban tocar ese tema tan delicado. Lo que había sucedido a ambos, en ese loco arranque de pasión parecía estar olvidado. Y eso les dolía tanto a Rukia como a Ichigo.

**Comentario de la autora:** _hay k estar al pedo para hacer esto ja, ja, ja _XD

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

**Flash - back (Al otro día de los hechos)**

-¡Que no! ¡Yo hoy despertaré a Ichii-ni! –gritó Karin, tratando de tomar a Yuzu por los hombros y hacerle entender

-Pero Karin, siempre te da pereza ir a buscarlo para que desayune –se quejó su gemela, mientras trataba de desasirse.

-Ya sabes, hoy parece ser la excepción –dijo la otra, con una mirada llena de confianza en si misma

-¿Escondes algo, Karin? –preguntó Isshin. Por primera vez, el padre de Ichigo estaba en lo cierto. Eso incomodó a Karin, pero pronto olvidó esa pregunta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta, sin pensar en como debían estar los dos. Por suerte estaba Ichigo solo, durmiendo, cubierto hasta el cuello. En ese momento, Ichii-ni había abierto los ojos. Rukia no se encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Se habían peleado? Pero… todo indicaba que ellos lo habían echo. ¡Qué raro! –Karin ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Isshin, con la mirada incrustada en hija. En ese segundo, ella había echo a tiempo para poder cerrar la puerta de golpe. Isshin entrecerró sus ojos, maquinando la manera para poder hacer hablar a su hija. Ella parecía exaltada, pero no lo demostraba. Miraba con una especie de preocupación ajena.

-No sucede nada, ya le dije que se levantara –sonrió ella, tratando de hacer gestos de que le restara importancia a lo que sucedía

-Deja que vea a mi hijo –dijo Isshin, poniendo los brazos en jarras, con una voz autoritaria y extraña

-que está durmiendo –masculló, ahora, entre enojada y frustrada

-¡Deja que lo vea! ¡Quiero preguntar si ha llegado a la hora que debía! –mintió Isshin. En realidad quería rastrear la habitación por las dudas

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡No esperes un milagro! ¡Tiene 15 años, por el amor de Dios! –dijo Karin, fingiendo enojo y mirando hacia el techo

-¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta! –de pronto, algo se le pasó por la mente de Isshin –mi pequeño hijo ha dejado de ser un niño… -a Karin los colores se le subieron al rostro, por lo que determinó pegarle una patada a su padre. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque él ya se había marchado corriendo y gritando por la casa – ¡MI HIJO HA DEJADO DE SER VIRGEN! ¡MASAKI HAY QUE FESTEJARLO! HA DEJADO DE SER TAN INOCENN……-Ichigo, por supuesto ya se había levantado, entre enojado y contrariado. Le había pegado una buena patada a la espalda de su padre, quien sucumbió bajo el póster de **MASAKI FOREVER**. Karin entrecerró los ojos y se marchó a su habitación, con las ganas de comer echadas al piso. Junto sus cosas, y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, se encontró con una Yuzu muy enojada. ¡Ahora eso!

-Me has mentido –dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada del llanto. Le miraba como si hubiese cometido un gran crimen

-No te he dicho nada, Yuzu –trató de decir Karin, haciendo gestos alevosos para que se callara.

-Tu me escondes algo, al igual que Ichigo! –espetó, señalándola enojada

-¡Yuzu no sucede nada! –se exasperó su hermana gemela. Yuzu se puso a llorar otra vez.

"¡¿Cuándo piensa madurar esta chica?!" pensó Karin

-Por favor… ¡¿Qué es?! –gimió, aferrándose de la chaqueta de su hermana. Ella se quedó mirándola

-¡Nada! –dijo, con la voz dura, hiriéndola

-¡¡ONII-CHAN!! –gritó Yuzu, tratando de encontrar a su hermano, soltando a su gemela

-¡No es nada! –respondió el chico, antes de que ella le abrazara. Le esquivó más que nada porque aún tenía impregnado el perfume de Rukia

-¡¡PAPÁ!! –gritó Yuzu, buscando al médico. Él le abrazó en cuanto esta se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo

-SI, HIJA MÍA, TUS HERMANOS SE HAN VUELTO UNOS IMPERTINENTES –dijo llorando Isshin, abrazándola con cariño

-¡Que no ha pasado nada! –gritó Karin

-¡Que no escondo nada! –gritó Ichigo, enojado

-Me voy a la escuela –dijo Karin, enojada, y tomando a su hermano de la mano para llevárselo a solas

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritaron los otros dos

-Yo también –gritó Yuzu, soltando a su padre, tratando de seguirlos

-Deja que entre a tu habitación –dijo de pronto Karin, en cuanto se encontraron sin nadie, por el corredor. Isshin ya trataba de forzar el cerrojo. Yuzu lo alentaba, estando ella al lado de su padre. Pero alguien le había echado llave. Tal vez fuese Rukia, que había despertado…

-¡Viejo pervertido, te dije que no! –gritó Ichigo, pegándole una patada a su padre en la cara. Este se desmayó pero pronto (para desagrado de Karin e Ichigo) volvió a la carga con todas las ganas del mundo para desentrañar el enigma.

-¡Entonces esconden algo los dos! –amenazó Isshin, tan enojado que Yuzu se escondió detrás de su padre

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono, mirando al hombre, enojados

-¡¡Por favor!! –dijo de pronto Yuzu, abrazando a su hermana gemela

-¡YA YUZU, DEJA DE GRITAR! –chilló Karin, tratando de apartarla. La aludida se aferró con más fuerza a la blusa de su hermana

-No le grites a tu gemela –espetó Isshin, forcejeando con su hijo

-¡Es que es para matarla! –contestó Karin, pegándole como pudo a su padre

-¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR TODOS!? (¬¬) –se desquició Ichigo, ganándole la batalla a Isshin, gracias a la intervención de Karin

- ¡Deja que entre a tu habitación! –dijo el hombre, desde su lugar en el suelo, echo una miseria

-Karin, ayúdame –le rogó a su hermana de cabello azabache

-Si, espera que desate esta presa que tengo –dijo ella, desasiendo a su hermana, que se fue a buscar a su padre, preocupada

Ichigo abrió la puerta, antes de que alguien más entrara y comenzó a limpiar el desorden. Era claro que ahí vivía más de una sola persona. Así que como pudo barrió la habitación. Quitó a Kon donde se encontraba, -Ichigo nunca supo cómo era que había aparecido - para esconderlo en el armario, donde se encontraba en un rincón, Rukia, muda por toda la situación que se había desatado en la casa de los Kurosaki

-¡Listo! – dijo Ichigo con voz triunfal, haciendo un gesto de victoria con los brazos. Rukia en ese momento salió disparando hacia la ventana, para marcharse a la escuela. No dijo nada a nadie, pero era que no había tiempo para las cosas cursis

-Esconde las sábanas…… -canturreó su hermana, mientras iba de un lado a otro, como una leona encerrada, cerrando los ojos; como quien no quiere la cosa, casi riéndose del sonrojo que había teñido las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ah!... ¡Si, si, si! –dijo él, acatando a la orden. La quitó de un tirón, la escondió en el armario. Karin luego iría ya por ellas.

-Listo –dijeron los dos. Se miraron sonrientes, antes de chocar ambas manos

-Echemos desodorante –propuso Karin, sonriente

-¿¡Oye, qué te piensas que hicimos!? –gritó descontroladamente Ichigo, mirándole entre frustrado y enojado. Estaba tan rojo que hizo que Karin riera a carcajadas. Tomó el desodorante que tenía escondido entere sus ropas, dispuesta a echarlo, sin ningún remordimiento

-¡Nada, supongo que nada! –dijo ella, con la voz más falsa que hubieran escuchado jamás.

-Tal vez porque no te equivocas –le peleó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ja! –se rió ella, echando la primera tanda de desodorante. El aroma de pronto inundo la habitación y eso desquició a Ichigo, quien seguía en ascuas para pelear como fuera con su hermana menor. La miró con las ganas de matarla, antes de preguntarle

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡KARIN, ICHIGO, ABRAN LA PUERTA! –gritó Isshin, aporreando la puerta. De pronto, él la pateó, pero solo pudo hacerse daño. No sabía que, impidiendo la entrada de alguien, había una silla más todos los materiales de Ichigo y Rukia. Yuzu ya se iba a la cocina para ir a buscar hielo

-Si quieres mi ayuda, acata las órdenes, Ichii-ni –dijo con voz enojada Karin. Los dos se miraban entre fastidiados y enojados. Ninguno daría brazo a torcer, así que Karin amenazó con tirar la segunda tanda de desodorante

-¡Eres igual que Rukia! –gritó Ichigo, frustrado por la persistencia imposible de su hermana menor

-Ella es la mejor cuñada que pude pedir. Ya me temía que eligieras a Inoue –le pinchó Karin, con la voz entretenida, mientras se sentaba en la silla que trababa la puerta (en realidad, la única en la habitación de Ichigo), leyendo uno de los cómics de Ichigo, fingiendo estar entretenida. Isshin había intentado abrir la puerta de una patada, pero cayó otra vez al suelo. Karin no pesaba poco, así que retenía aún más la traba

-¡Oye! ¡Tan mal gusto no tengo! –le dijo él, quitándole el manga de las manos, mirándola ruborizado del enojo

-¿Ah? ¿Si? Je, je, je –dijo ella, levantándose otra vez, mientras se tocaba la barbilla, tratando de hacerlo enojar otra vez. Ichigo perdió la mini batalla que había tenido con su hermana. Tomó el desodorante y echó hasta que se acabó el contenido. En realidad, ya casi estaba vacío, apenas Karin lo había tomado entre sus manos. Su hermana tosió por el aroma tan concentrado, pero miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Listo –susurró el adolescente, cansado de tanto traqueteo matutino, con un suspiro

-¡Déjalos pasar! –dijo Karin, mientras Ichigo quitaba la silla con esfuerzo nulo.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco. Ahora Isshin miraba a su hijo entre extrañado y enojado. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y pronto optó por ir al armario de Ichigo. Karin lo detuvo de un golpe y lo llevó a rastras hacia fuera, dándole tiempo a su hermano en poner TODO en orden.

**FIN DEL FLASH- BACK**

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

-Ichigo ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Rukia, en medio de la clase de matemática, aburrida.

-En nada. ¿Tu?

-Nada interesante. Me preguntaba porqué es que estudian semejante estupidez –dijo en voz baja, señalando los gráficos en el pizarrón

-Ni que lo digas, es totalmente aburrido. En la Sociedad de Almas debe haber cosas más interesantes

-No tanto. Por ejemplo, yo no estuve mucho allí. Fui rápidamente adoptada por el clan Kuchiki y me dieron el apellido

-Es verdad

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! ¿De qué están hablando? –gritó la profesora, mirándoles fijamente. Rukia e Ichigo la observaron, antes de que la jovencita optara por usar la voz falsamente dulcificada.

-Oh! No se preocupe, solo le estaba explicando a Kurosaki-kun que a esto se le llama matemáticas. Es que se sentía mal y cerro los ojos, pero ahora está bien. Traté de detener ese acto tan vil y cruel, pero no pude hacerlo. Debe estar muy cansado

-Kurosaki, ¿Es verdad? –espetó la profesora, mientras Ishida los miraba entre anonado y divertido

-Si, profesora –mintió Ichigo, tratando de ahorcar mentalmente a esa pequeña shinigami que se hacía la estúpida

-Maldita… –dijo él, enojado mientras Rukia se escondía entre las páginas del libro de matemática que tenía en manos. En su voz se notó una risilla diabólica, haciendo de Ichigo quisiera realmente abalanzarse sobre su compañera. Casi había olvidado lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella vez… casi. Rukia después de hacerle pasar por una mala jugada, se escondió otra vez en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidarlo… todo. Se sentía culpable. No era lo demasiado franca como para plantearle lo que pasaba por su mente. Quería disculparse, después de todo, ella había dejado prácticamente que hicieran el amor. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma, no pensaba que caería tan bajo… e inevitablemente lo hizo

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

Rukia, ¿Vamos a almorzar juntas?

Todo había cambiado ahora. No era Orihime la que la invitaba a salir… era Tatsuki. Rukia miró a la morocha sin comprenderlo muy bien. Asintió con una sonrisa y se fue con las demás compañeras, y con Matsumoto a su lado.

-¿Qué tal el día, Rukia? –preguntó de pronto Tatsuki, mirando a la pequeña shinigami. La susodicha se encogió, haciéndose una bolita, mientras trataba de pensar. Bien, había sido como siempre: Howls, casa, amigos, Ichigo alegre, Ichigo malhumorado, Ichigo antipático, Ichigo peleador, Ichigo enfurruñado, Ichigo arrepentido, Ichigo como un amigo. Nada fuera de lo normal

-Bien. Todo muy bien

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Tatsuki, mientras tomaba a Rukia de la mano, para poder arrastrarla delante de las demás chicas sorprendidas, hacia otro lugar… mucho más intimo. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rukia-chan? –atacó de pronto, enojada, mirándole de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del repentino cambio de humor. Y lo que había planeado decirle a esa shinigami de pronto, estaba desvaneciéndose. Su mirada era más fuerte y triste que la de Orihime cuando veía a Rukia e Ichigo juntos, riéndose. No podía comprender porqué esa chica se comportaba de esa manera. Así que fue directamente al grano, sin dar tantos rodeos. No podía perder más tiempo. Todo comprobaba que ellos… pero Rukia era tan distante que eso le hacía sentir una estúpida -¡Tuviste a Ichigo como querías! ¡Ahora lo desperdicias, haciéndote la confundida! ¡Es OBVIO que lo amas! ¿Por qué haces lo que estas haciendo? ¿Te crees que tienes el tiempo del mundo?

-Yo… no sé qué es lo que siento. ¡Yo no lo amo! –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, terca como siempre

-Si no lo amas, ¿Por qué te dejaste tocar como lo hiciste? ¿Por deseo? ¿Para poder comprobar lo que tus tan amados libros dicen? ¿Ah? –Rukia miró desorientada a una Tatsuki tan diferente como enojada. –No hagas que me arrepienta. Nadie sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes, salvo yo. No le dije nada a Orihime. Ella lo ama, es más que indiscutible. Ichigo no es tonto. Él era mi mejor amigo, hasta que tú apareciste. ¿Quieres que te termine dejando porque tardas en responderle? Rukia… así no funcionan las cosas. En la Sociedad de Almas puede haber cierto trato de frialdad, pero nosotros los humanos, nos sentimos muy heridos cuando alguien es así. Por favor, hazme caso. Si lo amas, comienza a ponerte en campaña y conquístalo. A veces, hacer el amor no es todo lo necesario para poder conquistar a un chico. Mucho menos con lo difícil que es Ichigo. –Sonrió –es un consejo de amiga a amiga. Y sé que estoy traicionando a la pobre de Orihime. Pero es que no puedo verlos ni a Ichigo ni a ella infelices.

-Tatsuki… yo… -Rukia miró el piso, antes de que alguien le golpeara cariñosamente.

-Hey! –sonrió la jovencita, abrazando a Rukia por la espalda, mientras caminaban hacia donde las demás se encontraban –para eso estoy. No se cuando me conseguí el título de doctora amor, pero la verdad es que ustedes dos me desquician. –Rukia se rió en voz baja –en fin… ¿Ichigo fue tu primera vez, verdad? ¿Es tan bueno como todo lo que te comentan las chicas de grados superiores en los baños?

Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos meses. Sonrió antes de contestar a la boxeadora.

-Si… y muchísimo más –ambas rieron. Miraron a las demás, quienes las observaban como si se hubieran vuelto repentinamente locas

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

_¡¡Bip-bip-bip-bip….!! _Se escuchó en medio de la noche, sobresaltando a Rukia. Karin miró a su querida amiga y le sonrió

-Cuida mi cuerpo –pidió Rukia, mientras ya se marchaba en forma de Shinigami

-No creas que no –le contestó ella, riéndose

Corrió con sigilo por el corredor, antes de abrir la puerta de Ichigo, sin avisar ni nada por el estilo. Aún seguía a la carrera, por lo que casi cayó encima del otro shinigami. No se había sonrojado, ya bastante estaba enfurruñada por lo tarde que había aparecido la orden

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tenemos que atrapar a un Howl! –gritó la chica, haciendo que el joven le mirara asustado –no hay tiempo. ¡Kon!

-¡Nee-sama! No sea tan mala, no haga esto –antes de que él terminara de decir eso, Rukia lo había tomado y colocó la boca del peluche de felpa contra la de Ichigo. Ambos chillaron asqueados, antes de que Ichigo saliera de su cuerpo, en forma de Shinigami Sustituto.

-Vamos –dijo ella, con la voz más seria que nunca

-De acuerdo –dijo él, mientras se acomodaba la ropa –Kon sé bueno con mi cuerpo o sino te mato –no hubo respuesta

Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo, mientras lo guiaba por la ventana. Corrieron hasta encontrar al monstruo llamado cariñosamente Howl, que estaba acosando a una fantasma. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a atacarlo sin remordimiento. Pero algo lo detuvo. Rukia le decía por medio de señas medio alevosas que tuviera cuidado con las manos del bicho. Tenía unas garras mortales

Ichigo pudo esquivar el primer zarpaso, con una agilidad envidiable. Estuvo por poco de ser herido con gravedad. Rukia miraba la batalla, mientas la Zapankotou del chico destrozaba la carne del Howl. Le había quitado ya las piernas, dejando un río espeso de sangre por toda a calle. Destrozó varias vallas de las viviendas, pero Ichigo aún no podía dale a la bestia. Ahora el Howl se movía directamente hacia él, abriendo la bocaza para poder cenarlo de un solo bocado. Ichigo apretó los dientes, tratando de embestirlo de una sola vez, hasta que fue sorprendido por una de las zarpas del Howl. El chico cayó al suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente, hasta el mentón. Aun maquinaba la manera de poder detenerlo, pero no podía hacer nada. El how era rápido, podía esquivar cada una de los ataques, aún cuando el chico ejecutaba los golpes más experimentados que cualquier Shinigami. Matsumoto no aparecía. Tampoco Renji. La cosa se estaba poniendo negras. Rukia no podía intervenir, pero debía hacerlo. Un golpe más y podría matar a Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo lánzame hacia el Howl, no podrás solo! –gritó Rukia, acercándose al adolorido shinigami

-Pero Rukia… -comenzó a decir, indeciso de lo que le estaba pidiendo su compañera

-¡SOLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA! –dijo sacada de sus casillas. Tomó a Ichigo de los bordes del atuendo del shinigami, con ira. Odiaba perder

-De… de acuerdo –contestó ahora un poco atemorizado por la reacción de Rukia. ¿Dónde estaba la chica apasionada de aquella vez?

- Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. ¡Hadou 33 Soukatsui Lluvia de Fuego Azul!

El Howl fue repelido, no sin antes salir lastimado justo por la mitad del cuerpo.

-¡Ichigo, es tu turno!

-¡Si! –dijo el joven, mandando su Zapankotou

Terminaron rápidamente. El Howl había sido derrotado con tanta furia que Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Claro, con 150 años de vida, alguna vez iba a hacerlo rápidamente. Rukia no era tonta. Y se veía tan bonita con esa ropa de Shinigami

-Buen trabajo, Ichigo –dijo ella, con una voz débil. El aludido la miró, antes de darse cuenta que caía en sus brazos, malherida

-¿Cuándo…?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Mientras estés bien… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque se quedó dormida al instante. Ichigo la cargó en brazos, era muy liviana, en realidad. Acarició la mejilla de la chica, antes de que despertara y comenzara a comportarse como una tonta. Amaba a esa pequeña. No sabía como decírselo más claramente. Ella ahora le evitaba ¿Era que le daba asco lo que habían hecho meses antes? ¿Lo odiaba, aunque lo disfrazara con peleas tontas y sin sentido? ¡Por el amor de…! –Ichigo… ai shiteru… -dijo la chica entre sueños. El Shinigami sustituto la miró sin comprender. ¿Le decía que lo amaba, pero a la vez lo evitaba? ¿Cuando planeaba ponerse de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y acciones? Le esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de que ella le dijera eso mirándole de frente, con esos ojos tan hermosos y espectaculares que poseía.

-Rukia… descansa, cariño –solo pudo articular. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo era que no se le podían ocurrir palabras suaves y dulces, ahora que ella estaba recuperándose? ¿Por qué demonios era tan corto? ¡¡Cuando le había pedido para hacerlo, lo había echo sin titubeos y ahora no podía ni decirle "te amo"! ¡Era un completo desastre, a veces le daban ganas de patearse una y otra vez, para poder comprender que no estaba loco!

Llegaron a la casa, y mientras Ichigo llevaba a la chica entre brazos, Karin sonrió. La hermana de Ichigo vio cómo Rukia se acomodaba en su gagai, y luego de eso, Karin se quedó dormida. Les había estado esperando por más de dos horas. Ichigo observó a sus hermanas pequeñas dormir y luego a Rukia, reservándola para el final. Ahora la shinigami abrió los ojos, sin comprender nada, antes de cegarle con una sonrisa.

-Ven Rukia –le dijo él, tomándole de la mano y arrastrándola de manera poco romántica hacia su habitación.

Cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar reírse. Rukia poseía un sonrojo que iba desde la raíz del pelo hasta el cuello. Le miraba con esos extravagantes ojos violetáceos abiertos de par en par. Ella pareció enojarse, a la vez que esperaba a que Ichigo se colocara en su cuerpo verdadero. Luego de eso, tomó la pastilla del alma sustituta para colocarla en el peluche y encerrarlo en el armario

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres, Ichigo? –preguntó tímidamente Rukia.

-Solo que estés conmigo. Descuida, no te pediré nada raro. Al menos que a ti se te haya cruzado por la cabeza algo interesante y quieras decírmelo. La verdad que no estoy tan cansado como para negarme

-¡Ichigo eres un…!

El shinigami sustituto rió de una manera que jamás lo había echo, desde la muerte de su madre. Luego de eso, miró a Rukia, quien ya estaba preparándose para pegarle con algo. Tanteando por la mesita de luz, Rukia encontró el despertador que ella había resuelto regalarle. Le iba a pegar con eso, y luego con la luz y la ventana. Le importaba un demonio la maldición china. En ese momento, todo su autocontrol se había esfumado.

-Oye, tranquila, son las cuatro de la madrugada, enana –le paró, antes de que ella le arrojara decididamente el despertador. Éste se hizo añicos en cuestión de unos segundos. Ichigo miró interesado en la caída del reloj y se alegró de que no hubiera sido su cabeza la receptora. Seria muy cruel por parte de su "dulce" y "tierna e inocente" Rukia, que decía que tanto…- Rukia, ¿Sabes? Me has dicho algo entre sueños…

-Entre sueños –repitió ruborizándose.

-Sí. Algo así…como que me querías –prosiguió, arrinconándola contra la puerta del armario. Le tomó el rostro para que no le evitara

¡Ay, demonios! Ella había soñado que finalmente se le había declarado y no pudo decirle que no a esa mirada tan dulce que el Ichigo de sus sueños poseía. Ahora le tenía en carne y hueso, inquiriendo algo que seguramente se le había escapado.

-Yo…

-¿Si, Rukia?

-Yo… solo estaba soñando… la verdad es que… -miró al shinigami que trataba de no reírse de la cara roja de Rukia. La shinigami tragó antes de proseguir -¡La verdad que todo lo que te dije en el sueño…!

-Es mentira –susurró ahora, con tristeza. Miró al piso, para esconder su descontento y la desilusión

-¡Si! Digo... ¿No?... no… -dijo ahora, mirando el piso, sintiendo que el calor le corroía la piel. Ichigo le miraba paciente, pero herido –yo… Te…

-¡NEE –SAMA! ¡NO SEA MALA, DÉJEME SALIR!

-¡Maldición, Kon, deja de molestar!

Rukia aprovechó ese momento de vacilación de Ichigo, para acercarse al joven

-Te amo –le dijo ahora, con la voz entrecortada, al oído del Shinigami Sustituto –siempre te quise. Gracias por todo Ichigo…

-Te marchas…

-Si. Pero a la habitación de tus hermanas. –se rió al ver la cara de perplejo de Ichigo.

-Creo que no quiero dejarte –dijo arrastrándola con facilidad hacia la cama. Se colocó arriba de la chica, quien trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. La besó un par de veces en los labios, con dulzura, hasta que las respiraciones se volvieran escasas.

-Pero…tu padre… Ichig… -trató de decir, mientras trataba de besarle y no a la vez. El autocontrol… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su autocontrol?!

-No haremos nada. Solo quédate junto a mí. –susurró el chico, tomándola de la mano y sentándola en sus piernas. Rukia le miró confundida

-Ichigo… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –dijo, tocando con cariño los cabellos del pelinaranja. El momento de alarma ya había acabado.

-¿No…no te das cuenta? –preguntó él, a modo de respuesta. Rukia entrecerró sus ojos con una furia extraña

-Lo siento, he convivido lo suficiente contigo para saber que jamás dirás algo por cuenta propia. (¬¬) –ya estaba comenzando a enojarse

-Qué lastima. Creo que la única vez, pero no calculo que la última, te lo dije claramente –dijo mientras le acariciaba descaradamente las piernas a la shinigami. Rukia le pegó una patada en el abdomen, acortándole la respiración. La shinigami ahora estaba levantada y con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, apretando sus puños de pura indignación

-¡Estaba durmiendo! –se excusó

-Dormimos juntos… (¬¬) –dijo con sorna, mientras la atrapaba otra vez, dirigiéndola hacia la cama.

-¡Bueno! Tenía sueño –casi gritó, a no ser porque Ichigo le había besado otra vez

-¿Y quién fue la que pidió que… -dijo el, de modo insinuante, riéndose de la cara abochornada de la chica. Ahora se levantaba otra vez, no sin antes golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza. Se quedó en la puerta del armario, tratando de no caer en la tentación. Ichigo se acercaba otra vez a su lado –continuara… que te gustaba?

-¡Ya! No hace falta que sigas –gritó frustrada, roja como un tomate

-No grites –dijo, rogando. Si su padre se levantaba, no solo él estaría en problemas, sino que ella también

-¡Pero a veces es para matarte! –gritó con más fuerza, mientras se defendía antes de hache Ichigo la tocara

-Dios, ya extrañaba que no me riñeras –musitó, tan enojado con ella como consigo mismo. ¿Él la había visto hermosa? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era una cobra venenosa! Se cruzó de brazo, dispuesto a utilizar la ley del hielo

-¡NEE-SAMA! –se escuchó proviniendo del armario. Alguien lo golpeaba con fuerza, asustando momentáneamente a Rukia

-¡CÁLLATE KON! –gritaron al unísono. Se miraron y volvieron a ignorarse, no sin antes ruborizarse.

Nuevamente, el trato había sido el mismo. Pero algo cambió. Rukia comenzó a reír con ganas, antes de que él hiciera lo mismo. Las luces de la casa ya se estaban prendiendo, lo mismo que las voces y pasos de las mellizas y de Isshin (U.U)

-¡¡Ichigo!! –gritó el hombre, abalanzándose contra el chico. No se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba con él, por suerte

-¡Viejo metido! –gritó Ichigo, peleándole. Tenía que desquitarse la frustración. Otra vez había perdido contra Rukia. Pero ahora sabía algo… Ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. Y la amaba… con toda su alma… a pesar del trato tan arcaico. Se llevaban como una pareja después de cuarenta años de casados y varios hijos indeseados. Pero solo era por diversión. Así se comprendían y en el futuro también

El único que había salido en desventaja, había sido el pobre Kon, a quien no habían sacado del armario en todo el desayuno. A no ser por la amable y buena hija de Yuzu, quien lo encontró y lo llevó con ella, para poder jugar con él.

Karin miró a la pareja que se marchaba a clases, discutiendo como si nunca en su vida hubiera pasado una pequeña diferencia. Cerró los ojos, tal vez de frustración. Pero bueno, ella tenía en otras cosas que pensar… por ejemplo… en Hitsugaya Toushiro. Al pensar en eso se ruborizó.

-Vas a la escuela, Karin?

-¡Eh… si, si! –dijo ella, tropezándose con algo blando. El muñeco de Rukia e Ichigo. ¡Maldito oso de peluche! Se incorporó, aún pensando en Toushiro

Gracias a _**Kon**_ se había lastimado… le pegó una buena patada, antes de salir a clases. Otro día normal para todos… e incluso para Rukia e Ichigo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ya lo terminé. Sniff, sniff **

**Antes de que me encierren en algún lugar, quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron por mis anteriores fics! ¡De verdad que me hicieron sentir muy feliz! **_**Por no decir que alguno que otro me hizo llorar**_

**No sé si voy a seguir una continuación de este, tal vez haga algún plus con Karin. Queda a criterios de ustedes. Díganme si quieren a Karin u otra historia más IchixRuki! Seguramente ellos van a estar, no puedo no escribir sobre esa pareja de locos, Jajaja**

**Kis! Sayounara!!**

**Rukia-katsama-bonnie89 –al fin me decidí!**

**Pd: ¡¡Me echan de la computadora!! Buuuaaaaa…**

**Pueden agregarme al msn –si quieren, claro-! ****! Beso!!**


	2. Chapter 3

**- ¡Hola gente! ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado los fics anteriores, de verdad! Bueno, aquí les traigo una continuación de CALMBEFORETHESTORM. Espero que les guste, descuiden, no contiene Lemon (XXX-siempre es bueno aclarar). ¡Si quieren saber como sigue esta historia, entonces les recomiendo que lean! Ya me despido, antes de que me reporten como abusivo en el Fanfiction, jajjaa, ¡Besos! DEJEN REWIEWS!! **

**¡RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89 –o como me encuentren!**

**ALERT!: ¡BLEACH NO ES MÍO, ES DEL EXCELENTE KUBO TITE, ASÍ QUE YA VAYAMOS VIENDO DONDE LE PONEMOS EL ALTAR PARA VENERARLO!**

**MUAJAJAA!**

**Todo lo que se encuentre, tanto nombres, como características de los personajes, son propiedad de él. ¡Yo solo soy una loca por el manga y el animé que se me dio por escribir este fic, nada mas! Byes**

**

* * *

**

**HOWLS & PEACE**

Ninguno de los dos habló nada de nada respecto a lo sucedido en aquél día. Desde ese entonces, la relación volvió a ser como siempre, alegre y despreocupada, aunque muy en el fondo ambos deseaban tocar ese tema tan delicado. Lo que había sucedido a ambos, en ese loco arranque de pasión parecía estar olvidado. Y eso les dolía tanto a Rukia como a Ichigo.

**Comentario de la autora:** _hay k estar al pedo para hacer esto ja, ja, ja _XD

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

**Flash - back (Al otro día de los hechos)**

-¡Que no! ¡Yo hoy despertaré a Ichii-ni! –gritó Karin, tratando de tomar a Yuzu por los hombros y hacerle entender

-Pero Karin, siempre te da pereza ir a buscarlo para que desayune –se quejó su gemela, mientras trataba de desasirse.

-Ya sabes, hoy parece ser la excepción –dijo la otra, con una mirada llena de confianza en si misma

-¿Escondes algo, Karin? –preguntó Isshin. Por primera vez, el padre de Ichigo estaba en lo cierto. Eso incomodó a Karin, pero pronto olvidó esa pregunta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta, sin pensar en como debían estar los dos. Por suerte estaba Ichigo solo, durmiendo, cubierto hasta el cuello. En ese momento, Ichii-ni había abierto los ojos. Rukia no se encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Se habían peleado? Pero… todo indicaba que ellos lo habían echo. ¡Qué raro! –Karin ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Isshin, con la mirada incrustada en hija. En ese segundo, ella había echo a tiempo para poder cerrar la puerta de golpe. Isshin entrecerró sus ojos, maquinando la manera para poder hacer hablar a su hija. Ella parecía exaltada, pero no lo demostraba. Miraba con una especie de preocupación ajena.

-No sucede nada, ya le dije que se levantara –sonrió ella, tratando de hacer gestos de que le restara importancia a lo que sucedía

-Deja que vea a mi hijo –dijo Isshin, poniendo los brazos en jarras, con una voz autoritaria y extraña

-que está durmiendo –masculló, ahora, entre enojada y frustrada

-¡Deja que lo vea! ¡Quiero preguntar si ha llegado a la hora que debía! –mintió Isshin. En realidad quería rastrear la habitación por las dudas

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡No esperes un milagro! ¡Tiene 15 años, por el amor de Dios! –dijo Karin, fingiendo enojo y mirando hacia el techo

-¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta! –de pronto, algo se le pasó por la mente de Isshin –mi pequeño hijo ha dejado de ser un niño… -a Karin los colores se le subieron al rostro, por lo que determinó pegarle una patada a su padre. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque él ya se había marchado corriendo y gritando por la casa – ¡MI HIJO HA DEJADO DE SER VIRGEN! ¡MASAKI HAY QUE FESTEJARLO! HA DEJADO DE SER TAN INOCENN……-Ichigo, por supuesto ya se había levantado, entre enojado y contrariado. Le había pegado una buena patada a la espalda de su padre, quien sucumbió bajo el póster de **MASAKI FOREVER**. Karin entrecerró los ojos y se marchó a su habitación, con las ganas de comer echadas al piso. Junto sus cosas, y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, se encontró con una Yuzu muy enojada. ¡Ahora eso!

-Me has mentido –dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada del llanto. Le miraba como si hubiese cometido un gran crimen

-No te he dicho nada, Yuzu –trató de decir Karin, haciendo gestos alevosos para que se callara.

-Tu me escondes algo, al igual que Ichigo! –espetó, señalándola enojada

-¡Yuzu no sucede nada! –se exasperó su hermana gemela. Yuzu se puso a llorar otra vez.

"¡¿Cuándo piensa madurar esta chica?!" pensó Karin

-Por favor… ¡¿Qué es?! –gimió, aferrándose de la chaqueta de su hermana. Ella se quedó mirándola

-¡Nada! –dijo, con la voz dura, hiriéndola

-¡¡ONII-CHAN!! –gritó Yuzu, tratando de encontrar a su hermano, soltando a su gemela

-¡No es nada! –respondió el chico, antes de que ella le abrazara. Le esquivó más que nada porque aún tenía impregnado el perfume de Rukia

-¡¡PAPÁ!! –gritó Yuzu, buscando al médico. Él le abrazó en cuanto esta se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo

-SI, HIJA MÍA, TUS HERMANOS SE HAN VUELTO UNOS IMPERTINENTES –dijo llorando Isshin, abrazándola con cariño

-¡Que no ha pasado nada! –gritó Karin

-¡Que no escondo nada! –gritó Ichigo, enojado

-Me voy a la escuela –dijo Karin, enojada, y tomando a su hermano de la mano para llevárselo a solas

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritaron los otros dos

-Yo también –gritó Yuzu, soltando a su padre, tratando de seguirlos

-Deja que entre a tu habitación –dijo de pronto Karin, en cuanto se encontraron sin nadie, por el corredor. Isshin ya trataba de forzar el cerrojo. Yuzu lo alentaba, estando ella al lado de su padre. Pero alguien le había echado llave. Tal vez fuese Rukia, que había despertado…

-¡Viejo pervertido, te dije que no! –gritó Ichigo, pegándole una patada a su padre en la cara. Este se desmayó pero pronto (para desagrado de Karin e Ichigo) volvió a la carga con todas las ganas del mundo para desentrañar el enigma.

-¡Entonces esconden algo los dos! –amenazó Isshin, tan enojado que Yuzu se escondió detrás de su padre

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono, mirando al hombre, enojados

-¡¡Por favor!! –dijo de pronto Yuzu, abrazando a su hermana gemela

-¡YA YUZU, DEJA DE GRITAR! –chilló Karin, tratando de apartarla. La aludida se aferró con más fuerza a la blusa de su hermana

-No le grites a tu gemela –espetó Isshin, forcejeando con su hijo

-¡Es que es para matarla! –contestó Karin, pegándole como pudo a su padre

-¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR TODOS!? (¬¬) –se desquició Ichigo, ganándole la batalla a Isshin, gracias a la intervención de Karin

- ¡Deja que entre a tu habitación! –dijo el hombre, desde su lugar en el suelo, echo una miseria

-Karin, ayúdame –le rogó a su hermana de cabello azabache

-Si, espera que desate esta presa que tengo –dijo ella, desasiendo a su hermana, que se fue a buscar a su padre, preocupada

Ichigo abrió la puerta, antes de que alguien más entrara y comenzó a limpiar el desorden. Era claro que ahí vivía más de una sola persona. Así que como pudo barrió la habitación. Quitó a Kon donde se encontraba, -Ichigo nunca supo cómo era que había aparecido - para esconderlo en el armario, donde se encontraba en un rincón, Rukia, muda por toda la situación que se había desatado en la casa de los Kurosaki

-¡Listo! – dijo Ichigo con voz triunfal, haciendo un gesto de victoria con los brazos. Rukia en ese momento salió disparando hacia la ventana, para marcharse a la escuela. No dijo nada a nadie, pero era que no había tiempo para las cosas cursis

-Esconde las sábanas…… -canturreó su hermana, mientras iba de un lado a otro, como una leona encerrada, cerrando los ojos; como quien no quiere la cosa, casi riéndose del sonrojo que había teñido las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ah!... ¡Si, si, si! –dijo él, acatando a la orden. La quitó de un tirón, la escondió en el armario. Karin luego iría ya por ellas.

-Listo –dijeron los dos. Se miraron sonrientes, antes de chocar ambas manos

-Echemos desodorante –propuso Karin, sonriente

-¿¡Oye, qué te piensas que hicimos!? –gritó descontroladamente Ichigo, mirándole entre frustrado y enojado. Estaba tan rojo que hizo que Karin riera a carcajadas. Tomó el desodorante que tenía escondido entere sus ropas, dispuesta a echarlo, sin ningún remordimiento

-¡Nada, supongo que nada! –dijo ella, con la voz más falsa que hubieran escuchado jamás.

-Tal vez porque no te equivocas –le peleó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ja! –se rió ella, echando la primera tanda de desodorante. El aroma de pronto inundo la habitación y eso desquició a Ichigo, quien seguía en ascuas para pelear como fuera con su hermana menor. La miró con las ganas de matarla, antes de preguntarle

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡KARIN, ICHIGO, ABRAN LA PUERTA! –gritó Isshin, aporreando la puerta. De pronto, él la pateó, pero solo pudo hacerse daño. No sabía que, impidiendo la entrada de alguien, había una silla más todos los materiales de Ichigo y Rukia. Yuzu ya se iba a la cocina para ir a buscar hielo

-Si quieres mi ayuda, acata las órdenes, Ichii-ni –dijo con voz enojada Karin. Los dos se miraban entre fastidiados y enojados. Ninguno daría brazo a torcer, así que Karin amenazó con tirar la segunda tanda de desodorante

-¡Eres igual que Rukia! –gritó Ichigo, frustrado por la persistencia imposible de su hermana menor

-Ella es la mejor cuñada que pude pedir. Ya me temía que eligieras a Inoue –le pinchó Karin, con la voz entretenida, mientras se sentaba en la silla que trababa la puerta (en realidad, la única en la habitación de Ichigo), leyendo uno de los cómics de Ichigo, fingiendo estar entretenida. Isshin había intentado abrir la puerta de una patada, pero cayó otra vez al suelo. Karin no pesaba poco, así que retenía aún más la traba

-¡Oye! ¡Tan mal gusto no tengo! –le dijo él, quitándole el manga de las manos, mirándola ruborizado del enojo

-¿Ah? ¿Si? Je, je, je –dijo ella, levantándose otra vez, mientras se tocaba la barbilla, tratando de hacerlo enojar otra vez. Ichigo perdió la mini batalla que había tenido con su hermana. Tomó el desodorante y echó hasta que se acabó el contenido. En realidad, ya casi estaba vacío, apenas Karin lo había tomado entre sus manos. Su hermana tosió por el aroma tan concentrado, pero miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Listo –susurró el adolescente, cansado de tanto traqueteo matutino, con un suspiro

-¡Déjalos pasar! –dijo Karin, mientras Ichigo quitaba la silla con esfuerzo nulo.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco. Ahora Isshin miraba a su hijo entre extrañado y enojado. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y pronto optó por ir al armario de Ichigo. Karin lo detuvo de un golpe y lo llevó a rastras hacia fuera, dándole tiempo a su hermano en poner TODO en orden.

**FIN DEL FLASH- BACK**

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

-Ichigo ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Rukia, en medio de la clase de matemática, aburrida.

-En nada. ¿Tu?

-Nada interesante. Me preguntaba porqué es que estudian semejante estupidez –dijo en voz baja, señalando los gráficos en el pizarrón

-Ni que lo digas, es totalmente aburrido. En la Sociedad de Almas debe haber cosas más interesantes

-No tanto. Por ejemplo, yo no estuve mucho allí. Fui rápidamente adoptada por el clan Kuchiki y me dieron el apellido

-Es verdad

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! ¿De qué están hablando? –gritó la profesora, mirándoles fijamente. Rukia e Ichigo la observaron, antes de que la jovencita optara por usar la voz falsamente dulcificada.

-Oh! No se preocupe, solo le estaba explicando a Kurosaki-kun que a esto se le llama matemáticas. Es que se sentía mal y cerro los ojos, pero ahora está bien. Traté de detener ese acto tan vil y cruel, pero no pude hacerlo. Debe estar muy cansado

-Kurosaki, ¿Es verdad? –espetó la profesora, mientras Ishida los miraba entre anonado y divertido

-Si, profesora –mintió Ichigo, tratando de ahorcar mentalmente a esa pequeña shinigami que se hacía la estúpida

-Maldita… –dijo él, enojado mientras Rukia se escondía entre las páginas del libro de matemática que tenía en manos. En su voz se notó una risilla diabólica, haciendo de Ichigo quisiera realmente abalanzarse sobre su compañera. Casi había olvidado lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella vez… casi. Rukia después de hacerle pasar por una mala jugada, se escondió otra vez en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidarlo… todo. Se sentía culpable. No era lo demasiado franca como para plantearle lo que pasaba por su mente. Quería disculparse, después de todo, ella había dejado prácticamente que hicieran el amor. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma, no pensaba que caería tan bajo… e inevitablemente lo hizo

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

Rukia, ¿Vamos a almorzar juntas?

Todo había cambiado ahora. No era Orihime la que la invitaba a salir… era Tatsuki. Rukia miró a la morocha sin comprenderlo muy bien. Asintió con una sonrisa y se fue con las demás compañeras, y con Matsumoto a su lado.

-¿Qué tal el día, Rukia? –preguntó de pronto Tatsuki, mirando a la pequeña shinigami. La susodicha se encogió, haciéndose una bolita, mientras trataba de pensar. Bien, había sido como siempre: Howls, casa, amigos, Ichigo alegre, Ichigo malhumorado, Ichigo antipático, Ichigo peleador, Ichigo enfurruñado, Ichigo arrepentido, Ichigo como un amigo. Nada fuera de lo normal

-Bien. Todo muy bien

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Tatsuki, mientras tomaba a Rukia de la mano, para poder arrastrarla delante de las demás chicas sorprendidas, hacia otro lugar… mucho más intimo. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rukia-chan? –atacó de pronto, enojada, mirándole de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del repentino cambio de humor. Y lo que había planeado decirle a esa shinigami de pronto, estaba desvaneciéndose. Su mirada era más fuerte y triste que la de Orihime cuando veía a Rukia e Ichigo juntos, riéndose. No podía comprender porqué esa chica se comportaba de esa manera. Así que fue directamente al grano, sin dar tantos rodeos. No podía perder más tiempo. Todo comprobaba que ellos… pero Rukia era tan distante que eso le hacía sentir una estúpida -¡Tuviste a Ichigo como querías! ¡Ahora lo desperdicias, haciéndote la confundida! ¡Es OBVIO que lo amas! ¿Por qué haces lo que estas haciendo? ¿Te crees que tienes el tiempo del mundo?

-Yo… no sé qué es lo que siento. ¡Yo no lo amo! –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, terca como siempre

-Si no lo amas, ¿Por qué te dejaste tocar como lo hiciste? ¿Por deseo? ¿Para poder comprobar lo que tus tan amados libros dicen? ¿Ah? –Rukia miró desorientada a una Tatsuki tan diferente como enojada. –No hagas que me arrepienta. Nadie sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes, salvo yo. No le dije nada a Orihime. Ella lo ama, es más que indiscutible. Ichigo no es tonto. Él era mi mejor amigo, hasta que tú apareciste. ¿Quieres que te termine dejando porque tardas en responderle? Rukia… así no funcionan las cosas. En la Sociedad de Almas puede haber cierto trato de frialdad, pero nosotros los humanos, nos sentimos muy heridos cuando alguien es así. Por favor, hazme caso. Si lo amas, comienza a ponerte en campaña y conquístalo. A veces, hacer el amor no es todo lo necesario para poder conquistar a un chico. Mucho menos con lo difícil que es Ichigo. –Sonrió –es un consejo de amiga a amiga. Y sé que estoy traicionando a la pobre de Orihime. Pero es que no puedo verlos ni a Ichigo ni a ella infelices.

-Tatsuki… yo… -Rukia miró el piso, antes de que alguien le golpeara cariñosamente.

-Hey! –sonrió la jovencita, abrazando a Rukia por la espalda, mientras caminaban hacia donde las demás se encontraban –para eso estoy. No se cuando me conseguí el título de doctora amor, pero la verdad es que ustedes dos me desquician. –Rukia se rió en voz baja –en fin… ¿Ichigo fue tu primera vez, verdad? ¿Es tan bueno como todo lo que te comentan las chicas de grados superiores en los baños?

Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos meses. Sonrió antes de contestar a la boxeadora.

-Si… y muchísimo más –ambas rieron. Miraron a las demás, quienes las observaban como si se hubieran vuelto repentinamente locas

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

_¡¡Bip-bip-bip-bip….!! _Se escuchó en medio de la noche, sobresaltando a Rukia. Karin miró a su querida amiga y le sonrió

-Cuida mi cuerpo –pidió Rukia, mientras ya se marchaba en forma de Shinigami

-No creas que no –le contestó ella, riéndose

Corrió con sigilo por el corredor, antes de abrir la puerta de Ichigo, sin avisar ni nada por el estilo. Aún seguía a la carrera, por lo que casi cayó encima del otro shinigami. No se había sonrojado, ya bastante estaba enfurruñada por lo tarde que había aparecido la orden

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tenemos que atrapar a un Howl! –gritó la chica, haciendo que el joven le mirara asustado –no hay tiempo. ¡Kon!

-¡Nee-sama! No sea tan mala, no haga esto –antes de que él terminara de decir eso, Rukia lo había tomado y colocó la boca del peluche de felpa contra la de Ichigo. Ambos chillaron asqueados, antes de que Ichigo saliera de su cuerpo, en forma de Shinigami Sustituto.

-Vamos –dijo ella, con la voz más seria que nunca

-De acuerdo –dijo él, mientras se acomodaba la ropa –Kon sé bueno con mi cuerpo o sino te mato –no hubo respuesta

Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo, mientras lo guiaba por la ventana. Corrieron hasta encontrar al monstruo llamado cariñosamente Howl, que estaba acosando a una fantasma. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a atacarlo sin remordimiento. Pero algo lo detuvo. Rukia le decía por medio de señas medio alevosas que tuviera cuidado con las manos del bicho. Tenía unas garras mortales

Ichigo pudo esquivar el primer zarpaso, con una agilidad envidiable. Estuvo por poco de ser herido con gravedad. Rukia miraba la batalla, mientas la Zapankotou del chico destrozaba la carne del Howl. Le había quitado ya las piernas, dejando un río espeso de sangre por toda a calle. Destrozó varias vallas de las viviendas, pero Ichigo aún no podía dale a la bestia. Ahora el Howl se movía directamente hacia él, abriendo la bocaza para poder cenarlo de un solo bocado. Ichigo apretó los dientes, tratando de embestirlo de una sola vez, hasta que fue sorprendido por una de las zarpas del Howl. El chico cayó al suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente, hasta el mentón. Aun maquinaba la manera de poder detenerlo, pero no podía hacer nada. El how era rápido, podía esquivar cada una de los ataques, aún cuando el chico ejecutaba los golpes más experimentados que cualquier Shinigami. Matsumoto no aparecía. Tampoco Renji. La cosa se estaba poniendo negras. Rukia no podía intervenir, pero debía hacerlo. Un golpe más y podría matar a Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo lánzame hacia el Howl, no podrás solo! –gritó Rukia, acercándose al adolorido shinigami

-Pero Rukia… -comenzó a decir, indeciso de lo que le estaba pidiendo su compañera

-¡SOLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA! –dijo sacada de sus casillas. Tomó a Ichigo de los bordes del atuendo del shinigami, con ira. Odiaba perder

-De… de acuerdo –contestó ahora un poco atemorizado por la reacción de Rukia. ¿Dónde estaba la chica apasionada de aquella vez?

- Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. ¡Hadou 33 Soukatsui Lluvia de Fuego Azul!

El Howl fue repelido, no sin antes salir lastimado justo por la mitad del cuerpo.

-¡Ichigo, es tu turno!

-¡Si! –dijo el joven, mandando su Zapankotou

Terminaron rápidamente. El Howl había sido derrotado con tanta furia que Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Claro, con 150 años de vida, alguna vez iba a hacerlo rápidamente. Rukia no era tonta. Y se veía tan bonita con esa ropa de Shinigami

-Buen trabajo, Ichigo –dijo ella, con una voz débil. El aludido la miró, antes de darse cuenta que caía en sus brazos, malherida

-¿Cuándo…?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Mientras estés bien… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque se quedó dormida al instante. Ichigo la cargó en brazos, era muy liviana, en realidad. Acarició la mejilla de la chica, antes de que despertara y comenzara a comportarse como una tonta. Amaba a esa pequeña. No sabía como decírselo más claramente. Ella ahora le evitaba ¿Era que le daba asco lo que habían hecho meses antes? ¿Lo odiaba, aunque lo disfrazara con peleas tontas y sin sentido? ¡Por el amor de…! –Ichigo… ai shiteru… -dijo la chica entre sueños. El Shinigami sustituto la miró sin comprender. ¿Le decía que lo amaba, pero a la vez lo evitaba? ¿Cuando planeaba ponerse de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y acciones? Le esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de que ella le dijera eso mirándole de frente, con esos ojos tan hermosos y espectaculares que poseía.

-Rukia… descansa, cariño –solo pudo articular. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo era que no se le podían ocurrir palabras suaves y dulces, ahora que ella estaba recuperándose? ¿Por qué demonios era tan corto? ¡¡Cuando le había pedido para hacerlo, lo había echo sin titubeos y ahora no podía ni decirle "te amo"! ¡Era un completo desastre, a veces le daban ganas de patearse una y otra vez, para poder comprender que no estaba loco!

Llegaron a la casa, y mientras Ichigo llevaba a la chica entre brazos, Karin sonrió. La hermana de Ichigo vio cómo Rukia se acomodaba en su gagai, y luego de eso, Karin se quedó dormida. Les había estado esperando por más de dos horas. Ichigo observó a sus hermanas pequeñas dormir y luego a Rukia, reservándola para el final. Ahora la shinigami abrió los ojos, sin comprender nada, antes de cegarle con una sonrisa.

-Ven Rukia –le dijo él, tomándole de la mano y arrastrándola de manera poco romántica hacia su habitación.

Cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar reírse. Rukia poseía un sonrojo que iba desde la raíz del pelo hasta el cuello. Le miraba con esos extravagantes ojos violetáceos abiertos de par en par. Ella pareció enojarse, a la vez que esperaba a que Ichigo se colocara en su cuerpo verdadero. Luego de eso, tomó la pastilla del alma sustituta para colocarla en el peluche y encerrarlo en el armario

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres, Ichigo? –preguntó tímidamente Rukia.

-Solo que estés conmigo. Descuida, no te pediré nada raro. Al menos que a ti se te haya cruzado por la cabeza algo interesante y quieras decírmelo. La verdad que no estoy tan cansado como para negarme

-¡Ichigo eres un…!

El shinigami sustituto rió de una manera que jamás lo había echo, desde la muerte de su madre. Luego de eso, miró a Rukia, quien ya estaba preparándose para pegarle con algo. Tanteando por la mesita de luz, Rukia encontró el despertador que ella había resuelto regalarle. Le iba a pegar con eso, y luego con la luz y la ventana. Le importaba un demonio la maldición china. En ese momento, todo su autocontrol se había esfumado.

-Oye, tranquila, son las cuatro de la madrugada, enana –le paró, antes de que ella le arrojara decididamente el despertador. Éste se hizo añicos en cuestión de unos segundos. Ichigo miró interesado en la caída del reloj y se alegró de que no hubiera sido su cabeza la receptora. Seria muy cruel por parte de su "dulce" y "tierna e inocente" Rukia, que decía que tanto…- Rukia, ¿Sabes? Me has dicho algo entre sueños…

-Entre sueños –repitió ruborizándose.

-Sí. Algo así…como que me querías –prosiguió, arrinconándola contra la puerta del armario. Le tomó el rostro para que no le evitara

¡Ay, demonios! Ella había soñado que finalmente se le había declarado y no pudo decirle que no a esa mirada tan dulce que el Ichigo de sus sueños poseía. Ahora le tenía en carne y hueso, inquiriendo algo que seguramente se le había escapado.

-Yo…

-¿Si, Rukia?

-Yo… solo estaba soñando… la verdad es que… -miró al shinigami que trataba de no reírse de la cara roja de Rukia. La shinigami tragó antes de proseguir -¡La verdad que todo lo que te dije en el sueño…!

-Es mentira –susurró ahora, con tristeza. Miró al piso, para esconder su descontento y la desilusión

-¡Si! Digo... ¿No?... no… -dijo ahora, mirando el piso, sintiendo que el calor le corroía la piel. Ichigo le miraba paciente, pero herido –yo… Te…

-¡NEE –SAMA! ¡NO SEA MALA, DÉJEME SALIR!

-¡Maldición, Kon, deja de molestar!

Rukia aprovechó ese momento de vacilación de Ichigo, para acercarse al joven

-Te amo –le dijo ahora, con la voz entrecortada, al oído del Shinigami Sustituto –siempre te quise. Gracias por todo Ichigo…

-Te marchas…

-Si. Pero a la habitación de tus hermanas. –se rió al ver la cara de perplejo de Ichigo.

-Creo que no quiero dejarte –dijo arrastrándola con facilidad hacia la cama. Se colocó arriba de la chica, quien trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. La besó un par de veces en los labios, con dulzura, hasta que las respiraciones se volvieran escasas.

-Pero…tu padre… Ichig… -trató de decir, mientras trataba de besarle y no a la vez. El autocontrol… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su autocontrol?!

-No haremos nada. Solo quédate junto a mí. –susurró el chico, tomándola de la mano y sentándola en sus piernas. Rukia le miró confundida

-Ichigo… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –dijo, tocando con cariño los cabellos del pelinaranja. El momento de alarma ya había acabado.

-¿No…no te das cuenta? –preguntó él, a modo de respuesta. Rukia entrecerró sus ojos con una furia extraña

-Lo siento, he convivido lo suficiente contigo para saber que jamás dirás algo por cuenta propia. (¬¬) –ya estaba comenzando a enojarse

-Qué lastima. Creo que la única vez, pero no calculo que la última, te lo dije claramente –dijo mientras le acariciaba descaradamente las piernas a la shinigami. Rukia le pegó una patada en el abdomen, acortándole la respiración. La shinigami ahora estaba levantada y con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, apretando sus puños de pura indignación

-¡Estaba durmiendo! –se excusó

-Dormimos juntos… (¬¬) –dijo con sorna, mientras la atrapaba otra vez, dirigiéndola hacia la cama.

-¡Bueno! Tenía sueño –casi gritó, a no ser porque Ichigo le había besado otra vez

-¿Y quién fue la que pidió que… -dijo el, de modo insinuante, riéndose de la cara abochornada de la chica. Ahora se levantaba otra vez, no sin antes golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza. Se quedó en la puerta del armario, tratando de no caer en la tentación. Ichigo se acercaba otra vez a su lado –continuara… que te gustaba?

-¡Ya! No hace falta que sigas –gritó frustrada, roja como un tomate

-No grites –dijo, rogando. Si su padre se levantaba, no solo él estaría en problemas, sino que ella también

-¡Pero a veces es para matarte! –gritó con más fuerza, mientras se defendía antes de hache Ichigo la tocara

-Dios, ya extrañaba que no me riñeras –musitó, tan enojado con ella como consigo mismo. ¿Él la había visto hermosa? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era una cobra venenosa! Se cruzó de brazo, dispuesto a utilizar la ley del hielo

-¡NEE-SAMA! –se escuchó proviniendo del armario. Alguien lo golpeaba con fuerza, asustando momentáneamente a Rukia

-¡CÁLLATE KON! –gritaron al unísono. Se miraron y volvieron a ignorarse, no sin antes ruborizarse.

Nuevamente, el trato había sido el mismo. Pero algo cambió. Rukia comenzó a reír con ganas, antes de que él hiciera lo mismo. Las luces de la casa ya se estaban prendiendo, lo mismo que las voces y pasos de las mellizas y de Isshin (U.U)

-¡¡Ichigo!! –gritó el hombre, abalanzándose contra el chico. No se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba con él, por suerte

-¡Viejo metido! –gritó Ichigo, peleándole. Tenía que desquitarse la frustración. Otra vez había perdido contra Rukia. Pero ahora sabía algo… Ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. Y la amaba… con toda su alma… a pesar del trato tan arcaico. Se llevaban como una pareja después de cuarenta años de casados y varios hijos indeseados. Pero solo era por diversión. Así se comprendían y en el futuro también

El único que había salido en desventaja, había sido el pobre Kon, a quien no habían sacado del armario en todo el desayuno. A no ser por la amable y buena hija de Yuzu, quien lo encontró y lo llevó con ella, para poder jugar con él.

Karin miró a la pareja que se marchaba a clases, discutiendo como si nunca en su vida hubiera pasado una pequeña diferencia. Cerró los ojos, tal vez de frustración. Pero bueno, ella tenía en otras cosas que pensar… por ejemplo… en Hitsugaya Toushiro. Al pensar en eso se ruborizó.

-Vas a la escuela, Karin?

-¡Eh… si, si! –dijo ella, tropezándose con algo blando. El muñeco de Rukia e Ichigo. ¡Maldito oso de peluche! Se incorporó, aún pensando en Toushiro

Gracias a _**Kon**_ se había lastimado… le pegó una buena patada, antes de salir a clases. Otro día normal para todos… e incluso para Rukia e Ichigo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ya lo terminé. Sniff, sniff **

**Antes de que me encierren en algún lugar, quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron por mis anteriores fics! ¡De verdad que me hicieron sentir muy feliz! **_**Por no decir que alguno que otro me hizo llorar**_

**No sé si voy a seguir una continuación de este, tal vez haga algún plus con Karin. Queda a criterios de ustedes. Díganme si quieren a Karin u otra historia más IchixRuki! Seguramente ellos van a estar, no puedo no escribir sobre esa pareja de locos, Jajaja**

**Kis! Sayounara!!**

**Rukia-katsama-bonnie89 –al fin me decidí!**

**Pd: ¡¡Me echan de la computadora!! Buuuaaaaa…**

**Pueden agregarme al msn –si quieren, claro-! ****! Beso!!**


End file.
